


Take Tender Care

by Abyssia



Series: Linhardt x Claude oneshot series [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Autistic Linhardt, Cunnilingus, Food, M/M, Non-Binary Linhardt, Other, Trans Linhardt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssia/pseuds/Abyssia
Summary: technically a sequel to "a harmless mixup" but it was unplanned and hardly mentions it. Claude takes care of Linhardt in return.
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring/Claude von Riegan
Series: Linhardt x Claude oneshot series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601887
Kudos: 13





	Take Tender Care

Claude, in returning to his room, sees that indeed, Linhardt kept their promise. Of course, they would, Linhardt never lied, not like that, not to someone that they loved. He sets the food he brought at his desk before turning to behold his lover. Claude’s face then took on a look of unbridled fondness, seeing Lin curled up in Claude’s blankets as if it was their own bed. 

Approaching, Claude can just glimpse exposed collarbone and the crown of Lin’s pale shoulders, dusted by silky sea-green hair. Claude removes his jacket and boots, finally able to air out some of his sweat-soaked layers while running both hands through his hair. Honestly, Claude could have definitely died today if it hadn’t been for Linhardt. There had to be plenty of ways to show his gratitude, sex almost seemed insufficient, but it was as good a start as any.

Claude takes a few sweet rolls into his hands and walks over to kneel beside the bed. He extends a hand to gently cup Linhardt’s cheek and brush some bangs away from their face. Surprisingly, Linhardt immediately begins to stir. The mage’s face scrunches up in that adorable way before stretching into a yawn, all with their eyes still closed. Linhardt then in a still half-asleep daze nuzzles their face into Claude’s hand eagerly, rolling onto their side and moving closer to the edge of the bed.

“Hey there,” Claude says warmly, his smile genuine and bright while watching Linhardt’s eyes flicker open.

“Hey….” Linhardt gives Claude a look as if confused as to why Claude is here in the first place, before it seems to sink in all at once. Linhardt’s mouth spreads into a sultry grin and they reach out one hand to touch Claude’s face. “Certainly, I am happy to see you but, I think you are still wearing far too much clothing.”

“Patience, patience,” Claude grins while wagging a finger in Linhardt’s face.

Linhardt sighs and rolls over further. “Claude…” They whine, grabbing the back of Claude’s head to pull him in for a kiss. Linhardt’s eyes fall shut and their breath hitches in anticipation, but just before contact, Linhardt finds that there is something in the way.

Opening their eyes again, Linhardt sees Claude’s grinning eyes peeking out over a sweet bun that now lies blocking Linhardt’s lips. Linhardt frowns from behind the roll, and Claude can certainly feel the ire.

“I heard that you might not have eaten since yesterday, so I thought I’d bring you some leftovers.”

Linhardt’s eyes dart down in slight shame, not however admitting to anything and instead just taking a bite. 

“There’s more where that came from,” Claude beckons, bracing one hand behind Lin’s shoulder and helping them into a sitting position. The blanket slides off of Linhardt’s body, and Claude’s eyes wander to take a peek. As irresistibly beautiful as Linhardt was, Claude was never able to quite ignore just how _thin_ they were. During their academy days, it had been easier to just say that Linhardt was slender, but after 5 years of war…

Claude tears his eyes away for the moment and instead leads Linhardt by the hand over to his desk. Claude sits down first, gazing up at his partner, seemingly love-struck by the particular way Linhardt devours the sweet bun.

“I have a proposition for you, dear Linhardt,”

Lin then finishes and swallows, finally looking back down at Claude. Whatever irritation they might have felt seems to have been at least partly assuaged by the food, and now Linhardt is looking at Claude with pure interest.

Claude maintains his easy grin, patting his lap before reply. “Just take a seat right here, and enjoy the spread that I have procured for you,” Claude’s voice takes on a somewhat jokingly grandiose tone. “Once my liege is properly fed, I can set about to seeing to your other _pressing_ needs.”

Linhardt’s eyebrows raise and they appear amenable to the idea. Linhardt then strides forward, leaning down to take the earlier interrupted kiss from Claude’s lips, both of them pulling away just slightly breathless. 

Linhardt then slides into Claude’s lap. The oddness of the scene not occurring to either of them as well, no one was meant to watch, it was just the two of them. Linhardt is surely cold, and so Claude grabs his jacket and lays it over Linhardt's lap. Linhardt themself grabs Claude’s belt-sash and drapes it over their shoulders and chest before leaning forward to pick at the food on offer. Claude wraps both arms securely around Lin’s waist and props his chin on their shoulder to observe.

Claude always loves to watch Linhardt, but especially their hands. Long slender digits that seem to dance in the air when they moved. And now those fingers carefully pick up a hand-pie and bring it to Linhardt’s lips. Claude’s fingers drum where they rest over Linhardt’s abdomen, humming tunelessly to himself, perhaps a bit impatient. But this was more important. It was difficult to enjoy Linhardt’s beautiful body when their body fat was so low Claude risked bruising them with too eager a touch. It had happened more often than Claude would like. 

Linhardt, unlike Claude, does not find pain to be particularly titillating. Instead, it was distracting, irritating. Claude learned quite quickly to distinguish between Linhardt’s contented grunts and their annoyed groans. And so, Claude slips one hand under the jacket on Linhardt’s waist, resting his fingertips lightly against the skin of Linhardt’s right thigh. 

Linhardt pauses in eating to gasp, but still finishes off the meat pie, wiping their mouth quickly with a napkin. Linhardt lies back, eating such heavy food can itself be exhausting for the poor mage. Linhardt’s leg twitches impatiently under Claude’s touch while craning their neck for another kiss from their lover. Claude obliges, giving Linhardt however a frustratingly brief smooch. 

Claude continues to grin at the pout that Linhardt gives, but obliges by tracing his hand up and down Linhardt’s soft thigh. This causes Lin to shudder, letting out another gasp, quivering slightly as Claude’s callused fingertips tease towards the centre. Claude’s other hand moves to rest on Linhardt’s stomach, the light touch making Linhardt squirm harder. “Now now, you haven’t even finished your dessert!” Claude teases. “Once you’re done, I’ll be more than happy to eat my fill,” Claude growls directly into Linhardt’s ear, eliciting yet another shudder.

Linhardt sighs and looks towards the desk again, but is clearly happy to finish up the rest of the pastries. Once done, however, Linhardt angles themself back, lifting their right hand wordlessly to Claude’s lips. Claude meets Linhardt’s gaze briefly before lifting his own hand to cradle Linhardt’s palm. Claude then gently kisses Lin’s knuckles one by one before using his tongue to lick Linhardt's fingers free of crumbs and all traces of food.

Linhardt, as always watches Claude with a deep fascination, observing their own fingers disappear between Claude’s soft lips as Claude lets the digits linger in his mouth. Claude’s eyes have drifted shut, tongue running along the sensitive pad of Linhardt’s fingers out of pure habit, completely forgetting that there was actual purpose to this particular instance.

Linhardt, however, pulls their left hand from Claude’s mouth, but there is scarcely any pause before demanding that Claude clean the right hand as well. Claude eagerly obliges, again without words, his jaw falling open and taking the opportunity to lingate Linhardt’s slender fingers once more.

Before it can go any further, however, Linhardt uses their thumb to press down on Claude’s chin, prying his jaw open while sliding off of Claude’s lap. Linhardt lets Claude’s jacket fall away, but keeps the sash draped around their shoulders while striding over to Claude’s bed. Claude lets out a tense breath and forces himself to wait, facing back towards the desk until Linhardt’s voice comes floating back over Claude’s shoulder.

“You may approach now,” Linhardt says, causing Claude to all but spring to his feet, hastily making his way over to where Linhardt is reclined once again. On the way over, Claude pulls his shirt off over his head before kneeling again at the bedside. Claude takes one of Linhardt’s hands and meets their eyes, waiting for more instructions. 

Linhardt’s lips pull into a sly smile, squeezing Claude’s hand before beckoning him over for a kiss. Claude’s own growing hunger is hard to ignore as their lips meet again, and Claude even pushes back against Linhardt a bit, crawling up onto the bed with them.

Linhardt lets out a grunt and knots a hand in Claude’s thick hair, pulling just hard enough to hurt in the way that Claude always liked. “Goddess, hurry up and go down on me before I lose my patience.”

“Your wish is my command,” Claude moves the sash away from Lin’s chest to begin lavishing their skin with slow kisses. Claude narrowly avoids leaving too much of a mark while tracing his hands over Linhardt’s soft chest. Despite their current haughty composure, Linhardt still lets out a series of soft pleased noises, reacting without restraint to Claude’s practiced touches. By now, Claude knew exactly how to make Lin sigh and moan, Claude wasn’t about to make any of the same mistakes twice.

Despite Claude’s tender affections, Linhardt appears to be truly inpatient, their hips jerking up against their partner. Claude keeps going, kissing down Linhardt’s abdomen, one hand sliding between Linhardt’s legs.

“Nnhh—” Linhardt’s hips jerk violently as Claude draws his pointer finger along Lin’s slick folds. He cups the mound with his palm, massaging through to stimulate Lin’s clit gently and indirectly while placing his mouth against Linhardt’s inner thigh. Linhardt moves back against Claude’s steady motions, seeming satisfied in that exact moment.

Just as Linhardt start’s to beg for more, Claude rotates his hand and places his thumb against the clitoral hood, the acute pressure alone being more than enough to make Linhardt wail. Claude keeps the attention gentle, parting the labia with his fingers and running his tongue tauntingly along the seam where Linhardt’s leg meets their hip.

Linhardt’s whole body quivers, but they know that Claude is only doing what needs to be done. As inpatient and Linhardt is becoming, Claude being so careful not to overwhelm Linhardt is incredibly reassuring. Linhardt, themself is even liable to forget their own limits when this turned on. 

Linhardt’s legs tighten around Claude’s head, one hand digging into his hair. “Eager aren’t you…to please me so thoroughly…” Linhardt mutters.

“That I am,” Claude says, having begun a slow circular motion around Linhardt’s clit with his thumb. “As I know you will not hesitate to punish me for the slightest misstep.”

“You enjoy my punishment too much. I dare say that withholding it will be the better penalty.”

Claude gives an exaggerated kind of whine before finally moving his mouth over Linhardt’s arousal. Claude places his lips to the folds, slowly plunging his tongue between. He then drags his tongue upwards and replaces his thumb with his tongue, causing the most beautiful sound to drift out of Linhardt’s lips. 

“Claude~” That was all the encouragement that he needed, starting to service his lover now in earnest. Claude’s tongue moves against Linhardt’s clit slowly at first but increasing in momentum and intensity as Linhardt’s hips start to buck against his face with growing insistence.

Claude quite honestly almost enjoyed this more than being on the receiving end. As beautiful and alluring as Linhardt was, as heavenly as their thighs, tongue and hands were…Claude loved this; loved feeling the pleasure build and shake from Linhardt’s body. Loved to grip Linhardt’s thighs and just drown there until the wave met its peak.

“Aah!!” Linhardt’s back arches and they slam their hips against Claude’s face, clamping down and absolutely refusing to let go until the orgasm completed it’s rushing torrent.

Claude is reluctant to pull away, continually adorning Linhardt’s inner thighs with kisses until their legs fell away.

“Claude…” Linhardt gasps. They reach out a hand to beckon Claude closer. “Come here.”

Claude complies and lays himself down next to his lover. Linhardt latches on immediately, wrapping an arm and leg tightly around him. Claude laughs, reaching for a blanket to cover them both. “Exhausted already, are we?”

Linhardt grunts but doesn’t reply verbally. Claude doesn’t mind. Frankly, the way Linhardt clings, their soft contented sounds, tell Claude all that he needs to know. 


End file.
